My Blushing Bride
by HappyGoLucky100
Summary: Edward saw Bella and claimed her for his on, but when she is given the choice of immortality and declines, Edward will not take no for an answer. Possible Lemons in the future.


**This is my second fan-fiction, so it still has its problems. Please Review! **

**Thanks!**

* * *

It was my first day at Fork's High school, and I was dreading every minute of it. It all started when my old truck blew a cap in the middle of the parking lot, in front of every student attending the high school. Then I nearly busted my ass in my first class trying to get to my seat, then being awkwardly flirted with by every boy I passed. When I walked in the cafeteria everything went silent and all eyes were on me. I turned on my heel and walked right back out the door. I walked out into the parking lot to take a breather. As I leaned against my truck, I couldn't help get the feeling that I was being watched. I looked around a few times but saw no one. A few seconds later I heard a small voice next to me that made me jump.

"Hey- Oh, sorry!" A short girl with spiky black hair and big green eyes was standing next to me.

"Oh, no your fine." I mumbled, embarrassed to be caught sulking.

"I'm Alice Brandon!" she stuck her small hand out and smiled. I shook it.

"Bella"

"Nice to meet you, so you are the new girl," I grimaced at the nickname and she giggled. "How has your day been?"

"Not. Great."

"I'm sorry, but it will get better I promise! Hey I think its time to go to class, what do you have next?"

"Biology…"

"Awesome! Me to! We can walk together!" she linked arms with me and dragged me off to the building.

I looked towards the woods next to the school and saw a figure leaning against a tree, watching me. All I could make out was that it was a man, and he had bright crimson eyes that glowed in the darkness.

Crimson eyes? I looked again but saw nothing. I must be seeing things….

Biology was not that bad with Alice. I really liked her; she did all of the talking so I just had to listen. She was so positive and chirpy; it was entertaining just to watch.

I learned about all of the clicks at school, the best places to go in town, the best boys to date, and all of Alice's favorites.

"And my boyfriend is Jasper, I will introduce him to you after class, you know he was the new kid last year."

"So you must not get many new students?"

"Hardly, so that is what makes this school so boring. Nothing new ever happens here, its just the same routine day after day after day-"

"Mrs. Brandon?" the teacher snapped and Alice was erect in her seat with her hands folded in front of her in one second.

~*~

"So," Alice started as we left the class room and headed towards the parking lot, "I will see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. And thank you Alice, you made this day a lot easier." I mumbled nervously.

She giggled. "Oh Yeah!" She stepped behind me and hooked arms with a tall blond boy.

"This is Jasper."

" Hi."

"Hello…"

"Bella"

"Nice to meet you, Bella" he reached his hand out to shake mine. I was shocked by how clammy his hands were, and it matched the slight precipitation on his forehead. His curly blond hair fell in his face which he kept having to brush back. I could see he was a nervous person.

"Bye Bella!" Alice called as she walked off then locked her hand in Jaspers and kissed his cheek.

I turned and headed back towards my truck. When I stopped at the four way near my house I saw a figure in the woods next to me. I looked closely and recognized the same thing I had seen near the school. I felt a chill run up my spine as the thing locked eyes with me. A crooked smile spread across its face, I could only see his teeth gleaming, and then he disappeared.

I shook my head. I must have not had enough sleep last night.

When I got home I found that the house was empty and decided to work on my homework. When that was done I started on Charlie's dinner. I put the stake in the broiler and the potatoes in the oven.

Not long after I heard Charlie open the door and stomp in.

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad!"

He walked in and plopped down on a chair.

"How was your first day?"

"Fine." I lied. "How was work?"

"Slow."

We ate dinner in silence. I cleaned the dishes and Charlie went to the living room.

I looked around the cleaned kitchen and decided if there was nothing else to do I could get ready for bed.

I took a long shower, reflecting the day. When I got out I put on my PJ's and checked my email. I had a few from old friends from Phoenix and I decided to reply back later when I was in a better mood.

I laid down in my bed, staring out the window into the dark yard. As I drifted off to sleep I saw the figure step into our yard, just for a split second before I closed my eyes.

My dreams were weird. They stared the dark man I had seen in the darkness. He didn't do anything but he was everywhere, starring at me with those frightening eyes and that evil crooked grin.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I sat up and put my head in my hands.

It was just a dream. It was just a dream.

* * *

**REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**

**Thanks! **

**-HGL**


End file.
